The invention relates generally to the field of digital data networks, and more particularly to systems and methods for logging management information, relating to, for example, events which occur in a network.
In modern xe2x80x9centerprisexe2x80x9d digital data processing systems, that is, computer systems for use in an office environment in a company, a number of personal computers, workstations, and other devices such as mass storage subsystems, network printers and interfaces to the public telephony system, are typically interconnected in a computer network. The personal computers and workstations (generally, xe2x80x9ccomputersxe2x80x9d) are used by individual users to perform processing in connection with data and programs that may be stored in the network mass storage subsystems. In such an arrangement, the computers, operating as clients, access the data and programs from the network mass storage subsystems for processing. In addition, the computers will enable processed data to be transferred to the network mass storage subsystems for storage, to a network printer for printing, to the telephony interface for transmission over the public telephony system, or the like. In such an arrangement, the network mass storage subsystems, network printers and telephony interface operate as servers, since they are available to service requests from all of the clients in the network. By organizing the network in such a manner, the servers are readily available for use by all of the computers the network. Such a network may be relatively localized, in which case the network is often referred to as a xe2x80x9clocal area network.xe2x80x9d Alternatively, a network may be spread over a fairly wide area, either as a collection of local area networks or otherwise, in which case the network is often referred to as a wide area network.
As networks become larger, that is, as more computers and other devices are connected into networks, a problem arises in that the rate at which management information, particularly relating to various events which occur in the network, will generally increase. Events, information for which may need to be logged, includes information which can help diagnose causes of failures and other malfunctions in connection with computers and other devices connected in the network, as well as problems that can develop in connection with transfer of message packets among the computers and other devices in the network. The information to be logged may also include information as to errors in connection with transfer of message packets among the computers and other devices connected in the network, such as if the congestion in message packet transfer exceeds a predetermined threshold for a selected period of time, if message packets are lost, or if the bit error rate in connection with transfer of message packets to and/or from particular locations in the network exceeds a predetermined threshold. The information relating to errors in connection with message packet transfer can be useful, not only in diagnosing errors and other malfunctions, but also in connection with determining if additional message transfer bandwidth should be added to the network. The information to be logged may also include information as to utilization of various components of the computers or other devices which are connected in the network, which may be useful in determining whether additional components or such devices should be added or they should be re-allocated among users in the network. For example, if the data stored in respective computers"" disk storage devices or memories exceed a predetermined percentage of the total capacity for a selected period of time, a system administrator may determine that the capacity should be increased. Similarly, if a network printer""s queue of print jobs exceeds a predetermined threshold for too long a time, system administrator may determine that another printer should be added. Other types of management information which may be logged, and the use to which it may be put, will be apparent to those skilled in the art. It will be appreciated that, as the number of computers and other devices connected in the network increases, the rate at which such management information is generated will also increase.
The invention provides a new and improved system and method, for use in connection with a digital network, for facilitating the efficient logging of management information, including, for example, information regarding events which occur in the network.
In brief summary, a network management information logging system for use in connection with logging management information for a network includes a repository, at least one work queue, a plurality of logging components and a log server main component. The repository configured to store management information for the network. The xe2x80x9cat least onexe2x80x9d work queue receives logging requests to be processed. Each of the plurality of logging components retrieves logging requests from the work queue, processes the retrieved logging requests in connection with logging information in the repository, and to generate logging responses responsive thereto. The log server main component receives logging requests from the network and loads them into the work queue for retrieval and processing by the logging components. In addition, the log server main component receives the logging responses from the logging components and transfers them to the network. In one embodiment, the logging coponents and the log server main component are both in the form of threads.